Falling Hard and Fast
by Miss Roz Hay
Summary: Harry and Ginny fall madly in love. But will Voldemort's plans, new laws, and a baby stand in their way! Read to find out! Summary kind of sucks, but read cuz it's a good story!


**Falling Hard and Fast**

**A/N: **Hi Guys! This is my first Harry Potter story, but I'm such a big fan of the books and of the movies, that you can expect many more! ;) Anyways, I got the idea for this story while I was home sick and watching Prisoner of Azkaban. So that's where this story will start, and the only change is that everyone is a little older. Harry is 16, Ginny is 15, the twins are 17, etc. Don't know how long I'll make it, but please leave reviews since I love feedback! Also, if you're a more experienced author, I'd love, love, LOVE, some constructive criticism. Thank you all! Enjoy! :D :D 333

Chapter 1: Lies

Harry sat on the rock and cried. He didn't know how long he'd been out there, and he didn't care. _How could he do that to them?! _Harry thought, _How could Sirius Black- my Godfather- betray the people he called friends? How? _Another sob shook Harry's body and he shivered. He'd been out in the forest for a long time, and almost 4 inches of snow had settled on top of him while he sat there. _Because of him, I have to live with the Dursleys. Because of him, my parents are dead! _Harry thought vehemently. Suddenly he heard footsteps and distant voices. Harry shot up and turned around, wand out and a murderous look on his face.

Ginny stopped where she stood and slowly raised her gloved hands. "Harry…it's just me…" she said hesitantly, as if talking to a wounded animal. The glare left Harry's eyes, and he let his arm drop as he sunk to his knees in front of her. Ginny rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"He…he killed them, Ginny. He killed them all." Harry stuttered through his chattering teeth. Ginny settled down next to Harry and held his hands, effectively comforting him and warming his ice cold skin simultaneously.

"I know, Harry. I know." Ginny said soothingly, and Harry started to calm down. _Ginny knows_, he thought, _it's gonna be okay. She knows. They all know._ After a few more minutes, Harry had finally finished calming down and he gently squeezed Ginny's hands. "Harry…your lips are blue. You need to warm up, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed urgently. Harry nodded numbly and felt her slide her gloves onto his own hands. She moved closer to him and took his face in her hands, pressing it to her chest in attempt to warm him up. After a while, Harry pulled away and looked at her. "Your…your lips are still blue." Ginny said anxiously, and without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him, pouring her body heat into him, trying to warm him up. Harry responded immediately and kissed back. He slid his arms underneath her, and lifted Ginny onto his lap, pressing his lips against her urgently. She tasted so good. Like vanilla and honey. She was his own personal drug. Like firewhisky, she warmed him up and slowly set him ablaze. He couldn't get enough of her. They finally broke apart after a while and Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's.

"Maybe we should go back to the castle…" Harry suggested, and Ginny laughed breathlessly. She smiled brightly and stood up, pulling him with her. As they started the long walk back, Harry interlaced their fingers and smiled at her. That smile melted her heart and she gave him a flirty grin in return. When they reached the gates of Hogwarts, Harry stopped Ginny, and held her right hand in both of his. "Ginny, I can't deny this anymore. You and me…I want us to be more. And I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but will you consider going on a date with me? And being my girlfriend?"

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry gently yet at the same time with a determined look in her eyes. "I'd love to" she replied and Harry grinned, kissing the back of her hand before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Ginny giggled and kissed him back, before leading him towards the castle.

Ginny and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. They heard a shout of "Harry! You're okay!" before Harry was tackled to the ground by a tornado of brown curls. Harry chuckled as Ron pulled Hermione off of him and the twins hoisted Harry to his feet.

"Harry we were so worried! Are you okay?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Harry replied and took Ginny's hand again. "Gin here helped me calm down, and I'm all good now." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Hermione, seeing this, gives Ginny the we-need-to-talk-right-now look and Ginny meekly followed her. Once the girls were out of earshot, Harry was suddenly faced with three scary-looking Weasleys.

"So, Harry, you thought you could just start dating our baby sister without talking to us first?" Fred asked semi-threateningly.

Harry gulped. "Uhhhhh…look guys. Gin and I are-"

"Save it, Harry." George interrupted. "This is how it's gonna work: We'll let you date Ginny…for now. But if you hurt her, I'm letting a bludger slip by at the next match."

Fred and George left, leaving Harry and Ron alone in front of the fire. "Hurt her, Harry, and I will kill you with my own bare hands." With that, Ron turned on his heel and left, leaving Harry staring up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory.


End file.
